mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood episodes
Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, known in Japan as Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Fullmetal Alchemist, is the second independent anime adaptation developed by Bones from the Fullmetal Alchemist manga series by Hiromu Arakawa. While the studio Bones produces the new series, Yasuhiro Irie works as director, and Hiroshi Ōnogi as writer. The series follows the story of two alchemist brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric, who want to restore their bodies after a disastrous failed attempt to bring their mother back to life through alchemy. Unlike the first anime, which had its own original story, the second series follows the story of the manga. The series premiered on April 5, 2009, on MBS-TBS' Sunday 5:00 pm JST anime timeblock, replacing Mobile Suit Gundam 00. On March 20, 2009, it was announced that it would receive its English language premiere on Animax Asia, with Japanese audio and English subtitles, from April 10, 2009, at 8:30 p.m, five days after its Japanese premiere. On April 3, 2009, Funimation announced they would stream English subtitled episodes 4 days after they air in Japan. Funimation later suspended the release of new episodes of the series for a few weeks due to an incident involving an episode of One Piece being downloaded before it had aired in Japan. However, the episodes are now back on the Funimation website as well as on the official Funimation channel on YouTube. The episodes become available for streaming from Funimation every Thursday at 10 a.m. CDT. All episodes are also available on Hulu, and new episodes are added 14 days after their airing. Madman Entertainment will also stream it "within days" of the episodes airing in Japan. English dubbed episodes of the show started showing February 13, 2010 at midnight on Adult Swim, as part of their Saturday anime block. Aniplex began releasing the series in DVD and Blu-ray on August 26, 2009. The first one contains two episodes and an original video animation (OVA). Two more OVAs were included in the fifth and ninth volumes alongisde four episodes. Other volumes feature four episodes and no OVAs. A total of sixteen volumes were released, with the last one on November 24, 2010. Funimation also began releasing the episodes in blu-ray and DVD volumes each of thirteen episodes on May 25, 2010. Brotherhood s music composer is Akira Senju. Ten pieces of theme music have been used so far in Brotherhood. The respective opening and ending themes for the first 14 episodes are "Again" by Yui, and by Sid. From episode 15-26, the respective opening and ending themes are "Hologram" by Nico Touches the Walls, and "Let It Out" by Miho Fukuhara, respectively. From episode 27-38, the respective opening and ending themes are "Golden Time Lover" by Sukima Switch, and by Lil'B. From episode 39-50, the respective opening and ending themes are "Period" by Chemistry, and by Scandal. From episodes 51-62, the respective opening and ending themes are by Sid, and "Ray of Light" by Shoko Nakagawa. While episodes 63 and 64 do not use opening themes, they use "Rain" and "Hologram", respectively, for the endings. Episodes list OVAs References ;General * ;Specific External links *[http://www.sonymusic.co.jp/Animation/hagaren/index.html Aniplex's official Fullmetal Alchemist website] *[http://hagaren.jp Official Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood website] Episodes Fullmetal Alchemist cs:Seznam epizod Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood es:Anexo:Episodios de Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood fr:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood#Épisodes it:Episodi di Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ja:鋼の錬金術師 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST zh:鋼之鍊金術師 FULLMETAL_ALCHEMIST動畫集數列表